psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkRiver
DarkRiver is the dominant leopard changeling pack in the United States, in control of San Francisco and the surrounding areas. They are a powerful pack, but young, with many cubs and juveniles under their protection. An uneasy alliance with the SnowDancer wolf changeling pack has matured into a rock-solid alliance under the guidance and protection of their alpha. DarkRiver's proximity to the SnowDancers and San Francisco has allowed them to be a major catalyst for the changes occurring in the PsyNet. In addition to giving refuge to Sascha Duncan and Faith NightStar it was from their television station that Ashaya Aleine made her earthshattering revelations about the existance of the Implant Protocol. Territory Their territory is San Francisco and the surrounding areas. Assets They own a broadcasting company of which Yelena (human, nonpack) is the director of. Alliances * SnowDancer: their strongest and most important alliance is with the SnowDancer wolves. Mercy and Riley manage it. * WindHaven: '''They struck an alliance with the falcons. * '''Empathic Collective: * Ruling Coalition: Enemies * The Psy Council (Silence): * ShadowWalker: having tried to take over the pack and killing Shayla and Carlo Hunter, this pack was later demolished by Lucas Hunter and his future sentinels. Members 64 member total, 7 sentinels, 7 soldiers, 2 maternals, 12 juveniles. 6 Psy, 3 other changeling and 3 humans. * Alpha: 'Lucas Hunter, black leopard * '''Alpha's Mate: 'Sasha Duncan, Cardinal E-Psy * '''Healer: Tamsyn Ryder ** Jason, 21, her assistant and medic 'The Sentinels' * Clay Bennett, mid 30's ** his mate, Talin McKade * Dorian Christensen, sharpshooter ** his mate, Ashaya Aleine * Mercy Smith, 28, one of the highest ranking member ** mated to Riley Kincaid of the SnowDancer wolves * Nathan "Nate" Ryder ** mated to Tamsyn * Vaughn D'Angelo, 32, jaguar changeling ** his mate, Faith NightStar * Desiree "Dezi" * Jamie, former soldier, promoted Soldiers * Aaron, trained by Emmett * Barker, high ranking, also allowed to question Lucas like the Sentinels * Emmett, mate of Ria Wembley * Joe Nicholson, mated to Jazz, father of 3 sons * Monroe * Owen, sharpshooter * Zach Quinn, 31, mate of Annie, father of Rowan Maternals * Anu, monitors the 11-13 year olds * Lia Smith, mate of Micheal, mother of Grey, Mercy, Bastien and Sage Juveniles * Bryan Nicholson * Cory, novice soldier, Kit's best friend * Jace * Jazz, trained by Emmett * Kit Monaghan, novice soldier, future alpha scent * Liam Nicholson, son of Jazz and Joe, brother of Bryan * Lissa Quinn, 18, sister of Zach and Noelle's twin * Nico, novice soldier, trained by Clay * Nikki, about 20 * Noelle Quinn, 18, sister of Zach and Lissa's twin * Priyanka * Sarah Children * Anu's 2 year old toddler * Jonquil "Jon" Alexi Duchslaya, 16, 45% Psy, adopted into the pack by Clay and Talin, leader of his age group * Keenan Aleine, 6 adopted into the pack by Dorian, son of Ashaya, Psy * Nadiya Shayla Hunter, 1, half Psy half changeling * Noor Hassan, adopted into the pack by Clay and Talin, a Forgotten * Rowan Kaleb Quinn, infant son of Zach and Annie * Roman and Julian Ryder, around 5, probable future healer and dominant respectively Other Packmates * Angelica "Annie" Kildaire, 28, human, school teacher in DR territory, mated to Zach * Bastien Michael Smith, dominant, in charge of the DR's financial assets * Cerise, former soldier, Zach's grandmother * Cian, former sentinel turned trainer, succeeded by Nate, mate of Keelie, Emmett's father * Finn, briefly DR pack healer at 21, now pack healer of RainFire * Grey Smith, youngest brother of Mercy, Bastien and Sage Smith * Jazz Nicholson, 30, mated to Joe, mother of Bryan and Liam and another boy * Juanita "Nita", Mercy's mentor, mated outside the pack and left * Keelie, pack historian, mate of Cian, mother of Emmett * Kirby Rosario, 24, lynx changeling, mate of Bastien * Lysa, babysitter of Roman and Julian * Maria, temporary pack healer * Meenakshi "Meena", mother of Dezi * Mia * Michael Smith, mate of Lia, father of Grey, Mercy, Bastien and Sage * Poppy, sister of Zach, Lissa and Noelle * Ria Wembley, 22, human, mated to Emmett * Rina Monaghan, 21, sister of Kit * Sadie Mahaire, mother of Tamsyn * Sage Smith, brother of Mercy, Grey and Bastien * Tara * Vera Robbins, 120, DR elder, former soldier * Zara, wildcat changeling, adopted into the pack. Deceased * Carlo Hunter, former sentinel, Lucas' father, Shayla's mate, killed by the ShadowWalker pack * Kylie Christensen, juvenile, murdered by Santano Enrique * Lachlan, former alpha, died suddenly 2 years after stepping down * Shayla Hunter, former pack healer, Lucas' mother, Carlo's mate, killed by the ShadowWalker pack Others/Trivia * Tamsyn lists 14 maternal females, twenty cubs, eight juveniles and six other Soldier not counting Lucas, Dorian and Nate when talking about evacuationSlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback), ch. 13, p.163. * Changelings are also connected on a psychic plane just like the Psy. The web consists of the alpha, his sentinels and possible mates. Sascha describes it as rainbow-coloured. Each star is different and unique; the network bursting with energySlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback), ch. 26, p.327. References Category:Changeling groups